


One Sweet Day

by NamelessMoogle



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Not A Fix-It, Please Don't Hate Me, Sad Ending, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessMoogle/pseuds/NamelessMoogle
Summary: The three Glaives of King Noctis had been trained for most of the battles they had faced so far, butthiswas among the few they were not prepared for.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	One Sweet Day

**Author's Note:**

> Finally reposting this old drabble, under a different title...

Gladiolus Amicitia, Ignis Scientia, and Prompto Argentum summoned their weapons, knowing that it was the last time they could do so. The three men had a mission here, in front of the Citadel: to keep their king, Noctis Lucis Caelum CXIV, safe until he brought light back to Eos. The four of them had lost their homes and many loved ones along the way, like everyone else in the world. They were determined to put an end to the worldwide suffering the Starscourge had caused.

The three Glaives of King Noctis had been trained for most of the battles they had faced so far, but _this_ was among the few they were not prepared for. The battles they knew had a definite ending, but not even Ignis, a master strategist, could determine whether this one would end, the royal retinue's own demise notwithstanding. Insomnia was full of daemons, on every street and at every corner. Now that the three friends were standing still, it seemed that the enemies had nowhere to go but _here_. No matter how quickly and efficiently the men took down the fiends, more and more of them barged into the Citadel gates. The Eternal Troopers weren't taking a break but joining alongside the daemons. Even so, the three warriors knew that everyone would lose everything if they failed the mission. They had to hold the fort at all costs, until the Chosen King succeeded. They had no time even to think anymore. They could only depend on instinct and whatever their bodies remembered from training and previous combats.

In the middle of the mayhem, the three combatants felt something unfamiliar, at the same time. They realised at once that Noctis -- their king, their comrade, their friend -- had just passed away. Under normal circumstances, they would have stayed with Noct and mourned his passing. However, they couldn't enjoy the luxury of normalcy in the World of Ruin. The only comfort they had now was the upcoming restoration of light and whatever joy people would gain in consequence.

*****

Gladiolus saw a Yojimbo swinging the blade at Ignis. Although the strategist was as fierce in battle as he had been a decade before, nothing could change the fact that Ignis Scientia was blind and couldn't see his opponents. Ignis' senses made up for the lack of visual information, but the Shield was _always_ afraid that something -- or someone -- might take advantage of his blind friend. Gladio hoped that he was forever wrong about the fear, but this Yojimbo begged to differ. The tattooed man ran and placed himself between the bespectacled man and the monster.

"Gladio!" Ignis shouted as soon as he heard the taller man groan in pain. The dagger-wielding fighter knew he had slowed himself down in exhaustion, but never expected Gladiolus to find it necessary to protect the retainer. The Shield had, as Ignis feared, thrown himself before the daemon without any concern for his own well-being. Ignis was unscathed, but he couldn't say the same about Gladiolus.

"Iggy..."

"I'm all right!"

The ever-careful, never-tactless Ignis wouldn't attack the enemies with such reckless abandon, but Gladio's sacrifice had somehow changed him. He had already lost one purpose of his life when Noctis had joined his forefathers. He immediately lost another while helping Noct along the way. If his eyes were still functioning, he felt, tears would be blurring his visions, making himself vulnerable to any and all incoming attacks. He was glad that neither tears nor darkness could hinder him now. He only needed to worry about being able to stand on his feet and hold his weapons...

*****

_Nothing_ could have prepared Prompto for losing the people he held the most dear, much less being the last man standing on the battlefield. He had hoped that, once the light returned, he would take photos of the bright new world, even if Noct wouldn't get to see it with his own eyes. He would treasure the world Noctis saved, because his best friend had become a part of it.

"You with me?"

A familiar voice caught Prompto's attention. Looking up, he saw his friends, smiling as they waited for him. The blonde sprinted towards them without hesitation.

**Author's Note:**

> [Scream at me about my little fics](https://twitter.com/namelessmoogle1).


End file.
